


We Shine So Much We're Blinding

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: On their days off, Chanyeol does not let Jongdae out of his sight.





	We Shine So Much We're Blinding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #281.
> 
> This is an absolute vomit of fluff and I'm not sorry about it.

When their manager tells them about an upcoming day off next week, Baekhyun's phone is already out before he finishes the sentence, fingers flying over the keyboard looking for people to hang out with. Jongin wonders out loud if he should stop by his parents. Kyungsoo asks Sehun if he wants to finally make it out to that famous seafood restaurant out in Bucheon.

Jongdae rarely makes plans on their off days and doesn't bother this time either because he already knows what's going to happen. Next to him, Chanyeol drapes his arm around Jongdae's shoulders and pulls him close. Breathing in deep the comforting scent of Chanyeol's cologne, Jongdae zones out for the rest of the meeting. He and his puppy dog eyes will ask for forgiveness later from Junmyeon.

 

During their trainee days, he and Chanyeol were never particularly close, but they were friends, just the kind that really only ever hung out together when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were around too. If it hadn't been for the weekend when those two fell victim to food poisoning, Jongdae isn't sure when he would've spent time alone with Chanyeol. The group probably would have debuted first before it ever happened.

Instead, while Kyungsoo and Baekhyun spent quality time together in the bathroom, Chanyeol asked if Jongdae wanted to wander around the popular neighborhoods before they became super famous and couldn't go anywhere without being mobbed. Jongdae had called Chanyeol ridiculous, but fast forward a few years, he's glad he has those memories of stuffing themselves full on street food in Myeongdong and strolling around from one busker to another in Hongdae. They had gone to Chanyeol's house at the end of the night instead of the dorm and Jongdae borrowed too large pajamas and they stayed awake squeezed together on Chanyeol's twin bed talking about how scary and exciting debuting was going to be, if Jongdae was going to be homesick spending so much time in China, and if EXO-K and M were ever going to do activities together.

In the morning, Jongdae had woken first and opened his eyes to a Chanyeol that was still dead to the world. One of Chanyeol's arms had been slung over his side, his other under Jongdae's head. Jongdae had studied Chanyeol's face until the other woke, taking in his messy hair and the slight puffiness of Chanyeol's eyes thanks to the late night ramen. When Chanyeol stirred and his eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times for everything to come into focus, Jongdae stayed still right where he was. He's never asked what had gone through Chanyeol's head in those brief moments, but Jongdae had felt nothing but calm waiting to see what would happen.

But slowly, like he was moving through water, Chanyeol had pulled Jongdae closer until there wasn't an inch of space between them and they went back to sleep until Chanyeol's mother knocked on the door to say it was already time for lunch.

 

Next Wednesday rolls around. Jongdae wakes up alone, but the curtains have been pulled open to let the sun in. It's a little bit before ten and Jongdae stretches his arms before letting them drop, not in any hurry to get up. The rest of the dorm is quiet until the sudden sound of the toilet flushing. A few minutes later, the door opens and Chanyeol appears, his newly dyed hair sticking up in all directions. Jongdae waves and Chanyeol responds by crawling onto the bed, bracing himself on all fours above Jongdae's body. He says a quiet good morning and takes Jongdae apart with one gentle, lazy kiss after another until Jongdae thinks he could melt right into the bed.

They get so little time to themselves usually that on their days off, Chanyeol monopolizes all of his time. Jongdae is fully prepared for a day of Chanyeol refusing to let him out of his sight, of being spoiled and pampered just because Chanyeol can. It had been annoying and overbearing at first, but when he saw how Chanyeol looked at him, adoration beaming from every part of him, Jongdae couldn't find it in him to stay irritated.

When Chanyeol finally takes a break from kissing Jongdae, he stares down with barely restrained want. Jongdae doesn't know who else is still in the dorm, but he doesn't particularly care either. Lifting his hands to Chanyeol's shoulders, he pushes down, eager to feel Chanyeol's mouth on him. Busy schedules also mean less time for sex. Even when they return to the dorm or hotel early, they're too tired to do anything more than make out lazily until they fall asleep; some nights even less than that. But today they have both time and energy, so Jongdae watches with a mischievous smile as Chanyeol strips him of his bottoms and settles in to give an amazing blowjob.

Jongdae's day off is going wonderfully.

 

Three months after the night at Chanyeol's and one before they officially debuted, before Jongdae got shipped off to China for most of the year, Sehun walked into Chanyeol's room without knocking and found Jongdae shirtless and straddling Chanyeol's lap.

That had been an awkward group meeting for everyone, but only because Sehun had to describe what he stumbled upon at Baekhyun's and Zitao's insistence.

Everyone unanimously agreed to a sock on the door knob rule after that.

Later, as everyone shuffled back to their rooms, Kyungsoo asked if they were actually dating. Chanyeol had looked at Jongdae and it had been so obvious how much he wanted to say yes, but didn't know if Jongdae would want the same.

But Jongdae did and confirmed to Kyungsoo with an easy smile. Chanyeol maintained his nonchalance until they were left alone in the living room and then he pressed Jongdae against the nearest wall and kissed him within an inch of his life.

 

For lunch, because that's when they actually make it out of the room, Chanyeol ventures out in just a pair of pajama bottoms to make something for them. It'll likely be fried rice and some heated leftovers, but that's fine. Jongdae pulls on his boxers and a sweatshirt that's already overly large on Chanyeol, which means when he wears it the hem nearly reaches his knees and he has to roll the sleeves up three times to be able to use his hands. The sweatshirt was the nearest clean thing to wear, but he also knows how much Chanyeol likes seeing his own clothes on Jongdae.

He finds Chanyeol in the kitchen chopping up some ham and shuffles forward to hug him from behind, sighing in content as he rubs his face against Chanyeol's back. It's hardly convenient for Chanyeol to cook with another person attached to him, but he doesn't say anything and while the leftovers heat up, he presses Jongdae up against the counter and kisses him some more until the microwave beeps incessantly at them to take the food out.

They eat there in the kitchen, standing on opposite sides of the counter. They try to remember the next cities they're supposed to go to for their tour and Chanyeol will list all the touristy things he'll take Jongdae to, pretending like they have time, like the possibility of dates is within their grasp. It seems bittersweet, but Jongdae never gets too hung up about it, because at the end of the day, he'd rather spend a night in with Chanyeol in their hotel room anyway ordering room service and pretend to translate TV shows in languages they don't speak. That kind of date means more to him than a must-do list off some travel blog. But it's nice, still, to listen to Chanyeol speak in what ifs, to picture what a different life could be like, to dream of doing every cliche thing couples do and imagine how Chanyeol's face would light up the way it does right now in front of him because he's so happy to just be with Jongdae, no matter where.

 

The first time Chanyeol said the words I love you wasn't in the greatest of circumstances. They had finished their last concert in Seoul, still riding a high as they filed backstage, waiting for the daughters of politicians and other people with connections to come by for their photo opps. Jongdae's mom and brother had attended too, but it would take them a while to navigate the crowds. There had been an empty break room and they had thought it would be safe to steal a kiss or two. Jongdae still has trouble forgetting the betrayal on his mom's face sometimes.

Jongdae spent every free moment on the phone with his brother, trying to get five minutes with his mom so he could just get her to understand, but it was impossible. So the first afternoon they had off, Jongdae went straight home, forced his parents to sit down, and told them Chanyeol was non-negotiable, that he was irrefutably a part of who Jongdae was now.

When he returned to the dorm that night, Chanyeol had been quiet and acted like he didn't know if he wanted to stick by Jongdae or avoid him. Before they fell asleep, Jongdae had told him to just spit it out and that's when the three magic words fell out of Chanyeol.

And when Jongdae realized that, while he never had any intention of wavering, he never took a moment to say it outloud, so Chanyeol had spent weeks terrified he was going to lose Jongdae. That really, those words were also a desperate plea for him to stay.

Jongdae had held Chanyeol as tight as he could that night until the sun rose and there wasn't a shred of doubt left in Chanyeol where Jongdae belonged.

 

After lunch, Chanyeol insists on doing the dishes even though he cooked too. ongdae tries to go for the sink, but Chanyeol's too long limbs block him off easily. Resigned, Jongdae attaches himself to Chanyeol's back again like a little barnacle and closes his eyes, pressing his ear to Chanyeol's body to listen to the deep rumbling of his voice as Chanyeol talks about anything and everything that comes to mind. The new songs they're sampling for the next album, if Jongdae was interested in writing lyrics for one of them, how difficult the choreography is inevitably going to be, what he should get his sister for her birthday, what he should get Jongdae for his birthday even though it's months and months away.

The last plate washed and set on the dish rack, Jongdae dries Chanyeol's hands and spins him around. Chanyeol keeps going in and out of his exercise kick, mostly driven by whether Sehun needs a workout buddy or not. Lately Sehun's been going with Jongin, so Chanyeol's abdomen has turned back into a tummy. Which is fine, because Jongdae thinks it's cute and he's told Chanyeol as much. He pokes at it lightly with both hands until Chanyeol grabs his wrists and forces him into a hug.

They just stand like that in the middle of the kitchen, quiet and still, until Baekhyun comes in yapping on his phone and making kissy faces at them on his way to raid the cupboards for snacks. Never one to turn down an idea of Baekhyun's, Chanyeol shrugs and kisses Jongdae soft and sweet, and Baekhyun makes gagging noises when he leaves but it fades into the background and all Jongdae knows is the palms of Chanyeol's hands cradling his face like he's the most precious thing in the entire universe.

 

The handholding came easy. And the cuddling and the kissing and spending every free moment making out, especially in places when they knew Junmyeon would find them because nothing was more entertaining than watching Junmyeon's face go red trying to excuse himself from the room.

But the first time sleeping together, that took a while. They were both nervous, but had tried not to show it, and the idea of doing it in a dorm with 10 other occupants was the least romantic thing they could think of. In the chaos of being a freshly debuted idol group, it was easy to forget about, easy to be grateful for just any time together, though there were many times when Jongdae's showers took a little too long during the weeks when they had to be in different countries.

It had happened in Taiwan, after their first concert in the country as one group. It had been the peak of summer and Jongdae remembers how stifling the humidity had been, how it had felt like there was a pile of bricks on his chest every time he stepped outside. He remembers too the surprise of hearing the hotel door open and seeing Chanyeol's familiar frame instead of Minseok, then the immediate anticipation because he knew, maybe from the way Chanyeol paused in the doorway to look at him, or just the nervous tension in Chanyeol's shoulders, why Chanyeol had come.

There had been lots of fumbling and nervous laughter and some discomfort too. Chanyeol had lasted barely 30 seconds inside Jongdae and it took some consoling for Jongdae to convince him it was perfectly okay and, if he could get a handjob or something, that would still be nice. Chanyeol had used his mouth instead, enthusiastically so, and it all evened out in the end because Jongdae hadn't lasted either.

It got better each time after that. The laughing part never really went away, just the nerves, because they're never that serious about things, especially being naked together and having Chanyeol's long limbs always threatening to knock something over. When they are serious though, it usually begins with Chanyeol, like today in the way he stares at Jongdae through his lashes, almost like he can't believe Jongdae is standing in front of him.

Knowing where this is headed, Jongdae slides his hand out of a long, loose sleeve and slips it into Chanyeol's, leading him wordlessly back to their room. When the door clicks shut, it's like a switch flips in Chanyeol. He pushes Jongdae against the door and stops trying to soften how much taller he is, caging Jongdae in and guiding his head back to kiss him deep and slow.

It's ridiculous, but what never fails to make Jongdae's stomach swoop is when Chanyeol picks him up, letting Jongdae's legs wrap around his waist. Today he doesn't even carry Jongdae over to the bed immediately, just keeps Jongdae braced against the door as he kisses down his throat. Sometimes Chanyeol's trips to the gym are worth it.

When they do make it to the bed, Jongdae is naked within seconds. Chanyeol is quick to strip down too and is back on top of Jongdae, pressing his thigh between Jongdae's legs, knowing the exact angle and pressure to make Jongdae go weak and shivery.

When Chanyeol pushes into Jongdae with lazy thrusts that go deeper with each roll of his hips, Jongdae is relaxed and lets Chanyeol pull him higher onto his lap, back arching. He always finds Chanyeol a little cute in these moments when he's serious and concentrating. Or cute until Chanyeol adjusts Jongdae's hips a certain way and Jongdae can't register anything but the constant waves of pleasure as Chanyeol rocks into him.

Chanyeol always likes him on top for reasons he's never bothered to ask and Chanyeol's never offered. So he's not surprised when Chanyeol pauses and rolls them over, both of them moaning softly when Jongdae sinks down a little deeper. With all the time they have, Jongdae takes things slow, working them up and then stopping, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol until they've calmed again. He does this until Chanyeol is trembling underneath him, his bangs stuck to his forehead, pupils blown as he stares down at where he and Jongdae meet. He's so desperate, but he won't say anything out loud, won't ask Jongdae for anything.

But it's because he doesn't ask that Jongdae can't help but give him everything.

Watching Chanyeol unravel is one of Jongdae's favorite things. His hands tighten on Jongdae's waist, his mouth drops open, eyes clenched shut, and when Jongdae leans down, he clings so tightly while Jongdae presses a kiss to the spot under his ear and tells him how gorgeous he is. After, he lets Chanyeol pull him up and take him into his mouth and, despite the dangerous tightening in his gut, Jongdae stares down fondly in those brief moments before the warmth of Chanyeol's mouth becomes too much and he spills with a quiet whine, one hand anchored in Chanyeol's hair.

In the afterglow, Chanyeol is needier than ever. He holds Jongdae close and they kiss until Jongdae feels punch drunk, just as needy, wanting for another round.

 

Their schedule starts at nine the next morning. Baekhyun, since he has the least amount of shame, comes in and rips the sheets off their naked bodies and smacks Jongdae's ass to wake them up. Even groggy from sleep, Chanyeol protects him and kicks a leg out, always aiming for Baekhyun's crotch.

Half an hour later, while waiting for the youngest ones to get their butts in gear, Jongdae drops onto the couch only to be pulled onto Chanyeol's lap two seconds later. He doesn't fight it and rests his cheek on Chanyeol's head, letting Chanyeol play with his hand.

"It's disgusting, how much Chanyeol is in love with you," Baekhyun says, perched on the opposite armrest. He looks envious.

It is a little disgusting, Jongdae won't disagree. He knows in public, Chanyeol actually tries to hold back, showering his attention on others so his mountain of feelings for Jongdae isn't completely in the open for everyone to see. But here, in the safety of people they know, it's okay that Chanyeol is obvious about how much he loves to hug Jongdae, to hold him, to take care of him, to hear him laugh, to just have him near.

It's okay that Park Chanyeol is fervently, desperately, overwhelmingly in love with Kim Jongdae.

After all, Jongdae feels exactly the same.


End file.
